We have developed monoclonal antibodies, both induced and autoantibodies, that bind to oxidized LDL and specifically to oxidized phospholipids. These epitopes are present on OxLDL in both the lipid and protein phase (the latter as conjugates of oxidized phospholipids to protein.) By far analysis we have shown these bind not only to OxLDL but also to apoptotic cells (which undergo enhanced oxidative stress.) We are using confocal microscopy to help document the location and cellular binding of these monoclonal antibodies. Thus far, we have determined that these epitopes are present on the cell membrane of apoptotic cells.